This invention relates to detection and control of overloads in a telecommunications exchange.
A telecommunications exchange, such as a telephone exchange, which comprises a plurality of subscriber lines and trunks, which selectively communicate with each other via a switching network, is controlled by a central processor. The processor must oversee all incoming and outgoing telephone traffic because it controls connection and disconnection of all calls. Consequently, the speed with which the exchange can process traffic and the maximum traffic the exchange can handle is limited by the speed of the central processor in routing calls.
Whenever, traffic exceeds a certain level, such as during holidays, the central process must restrict traffic by giving priority to certain calls. This detection and management of excessive traffic requires additional processor time which increases the existing overload because there is a reduction in available processor time to handle telephone traffic.